Fate
by Soleil Mar
Summary: They were his from the moment he stepped into town... they just didn't know it yet.


**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned anything associated with Glee or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their respective creators and owners. They belong to Ian Brennan, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ryan Murphy Productions, 20th Century Fox Television. LJ Smith, Kevin Williams, Julie Plec, and the CW net work. I do no make any profit out of this.**

**Warning:** Language, Mild Violence, Character Death, Slash and Het pairings,

**Spoilers:** Up to FURT for Glee. For Vampire Diaries up to Rose and implicates certain events in the S2 finale.

**A/N:** This hit me out of no where. I have taken some liberties with the whole Vampire/Werewolf moonstone BS. I read somewhere if I didn't like it, to rewrite it. Well I took it to a whole 'nother level.

First time writing from the VPD side, so a little nervous. Would greatly appreciate feedback. Sorry for the squished format. I've tried to fix it numerous times. It keeps reverting back to this for some reason.

* * *

><p>It was suppose to be just another pass through the stupid town. A little snack here and there and than onto the next place. There could be no lingering allowed or else his '<em>near-do-well<em>' brother would find him, and there was no way in hell he was gonna let that happen. This town was just as boring as the last three he'd passed through. Typical all American... blah blah blah. Just boring enough for his brother and his new girlfriend. He would have kept going except for that distinct scent that caught his attention.

Hard to ignore that familiar wild spike in the air tinged with adrenaline, and... fear. It hit him just as he was passing the high school. Curiosity pulled him towards the angry shouts, the copper tint to the air pulled at his insides. He had fed not even an hour ago so it wasn't hunger egging him on.

There was a door propped open by some flimsy piece of wood, he slid past it and down the hallways. It was well past the time for all good kiddies to be home. So what was going on in here. The air around him reverberated with sharp sounds, the strong musky scent he'd been following was strongly intertwined with the scent of fresh rain and...

"Dinner."

It was like a drug these smells were now yanking at his insides, past the gym area down towards the locker.

"Oh God..."

Someone was having fun with out him. Wonder who the little trespassers were. The smirk on his face faded as he caught sight of three bodies in the middle of the benches. One definitely not moving at all, if that pool of blood was anything to go by, he was already dead. So he'd missed the fun after all. Shame. The other two... well the bruised up pretty looking kid was barely moving and it seemed someone had broken his arm.

"Holy shit."

The groan came from the third... a jock if he wasn't mistaken by his build. He couldn't have been no more than sixteen. That strong musky scent was changing, more sharper than before still mixed with that just fallen rain. Oh this... this was priceless.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." This was some cosmic joke. He knelt right in front of the bigger one and grabbed his face tilting it this was and that. Forcing his eyes and mouth wide open. He was pretty sure no normal person had those Amber colored eyes or k-9's that long. "This just isn't your night kid."

* * *

><p>In retrospect he should have ended their lives and walked away before this whole game of catch me ended on Stefan's side. They were too dangerous to let them roam on their own though.<p>

Especially the jock.

Fate had a funny way of giving you what you least wanted.

Damon had once wanted someone to not fear him and take him as he was with out question. He got that in Andrea Star, beautiful Andie who did everything he asked and more. Stefan had called her a toy, he had called her his. When he wanted someone who could keep up with him, he got Tyler Lockwood, an animal in a bed (literally) and tough as nails. When he wanted someone to keep Tyler in line on his bad days. He got Jeremy Gilbert, sweet little Jeremy... Despite what Elena had thought, he really did have some sort of affection for those two.

Looking back he could pinpoint all the mistakes he made with those three, he wasn't gonna do that again, he wasn't gonna wait that long. Rubbing at the puckered skin just below his elbow, he barely spared a glance at the two unconscious bodies in the back seat.

No.

No mistakes this time.


End file.
